


And it ends with a date

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Five times Michael and Alex weren’t on a date and one time they realized they were.Also known as the one where they are working to build their friendship by hanging out, but, oop, are they dating??
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. Pool

**One**

“Any other takers?” Michael announced to a crowded Wild Pony as he counted the dollar bills that the last tourist had thrown on the pool table in defeat. He looked up and scoffed when he saw no one was paying attention. “Guess everyone else is too scared,” he said confidently. 

“Does that mean it’s my turn?”

Michael spun at the voice. He couldn’t stop his eyes from scanning Alex’s body and when he got to his eyes they were simply smiling back at him, big and bright.

“Are YOU scared?” Alex asked as he laughed. He walked to the pool table Michael had been leaning on and grabbed a cue. “We don’t have to play for money, Guerin. I know how hard you worked for yours,” he winked at him and Michael felt his cheeks growing warm. But he just raised an eyebrow, not trusting himself to speak without stuttering.

“A few of those balls took awfully odd routes to the holes,” Alex explained with a smirk. “And a few of your opponents’ balls seemed to suddenly hit what must have been a small pebble in front of the hole.”

Michael laughed and shrugged dramatically. It also wasn’t lost on him that Alex must have been watching for a while - he hadn’t had to use his powers as an advantage in two games.

“There’s nothing wrong with cheating some racists out of money they do not deserve.”

“Touche.”

Michael grabbed the cue he had been using all night and racked up the balls. Alex offered to let Michael break, on one condition - “you can’t use your powers during this game,” he whispered into Michael’s ear, making him shiver at the feeling of his breath.

After the first break, they played easily with each other. There were more than a couple times Michael found himself smiling at Alex as he lined up a shot, trying to find the perfect angle to sink his striped ball. 

They had really been working on their friendship, deliberately building the foundation they never had. It had been comfortable between them for a while, and Michael thought it would be even easier now that they were both single. But that came with its own challenges as flirting and fighting were still their fallbacks. As time went on, they had learned how to actually listen to each other and just truly enjoy each other’s company, not thinking about possible ulterior motives or how it would end in hurt. 

Michael won the first game, sinking the eight ball right before Alex had his chance to attempt the win. They went right into another game, laughing together and telling stories of their workdays. Maria brought them drinks a few times, but Michael only knew that because his beer glass never quite got to empty. 

They started game after game, not taking breaks in between, seemingly lost in their own world. At one point Isobel had come over to say goodbye, but Michael hadn’t even known she was at the bar.

It was at the end of the fourth game when Michael lined up the final shot but took a quick glance at Alex. Hee quickly became distracted by the way Alex was absentmindedly running his hand along his cue, twisting his wrist ever so gently. Michael watched him chalk the tip before running his hand up and down it a couple more times. 

“Guerin, are you going to shoot?” Alex asked in mock exasperation.

“Yeah, yup,” Michael stammered, taking his shot quickly. The cue ball bounced against the side and went right into the corner hole, earning a laugh from Alex. 

“Something distract you?” Alex winked as he sunk the eight ball, earning himself his second victory. 

“Nope, just wanted to help you out, that’s what friends do after all.” 

Alex nodded. “Sure, sure. Best three of five?”

“I don’t think so,” Maria yelled to them from behind the bar. Michael looked to her and realized only two other people were remaining in the Wild Pony. “It’s late and I’m tired, you can continue the game tomorrow during operating hours.”

Michael couldn’t believe they had been playing for hours. He glanced at Alex who was racking the balls up and hanging up the cues. He guessed people were right when they said time flies when you’re having fun. 


	2. Road Trip

**Two**

“Text when you’re back tonight, we still need to have an in-depth catchup session,” Liz said and Alex nodded. “You can join too, Mikey. I’ve missed you, you know.” Alex spun around to see Michael grinning. Liz walked away to help another customer at the Crashdown and Alex’s heart fluttered when Michael’s grin was turned toward him.

“So where are you going?”

“Just to the reservation. I’ve been trying to clean out my dad’s house little by little and there’s a few things I want to give Greg. It’s a nice day for a drive.”

“Yeah it is.” Alex could’ve sworn Michael winked but either way it felt like his eyes were baring into his soul. He glanced at the counter to break the eye contact. 

“Do you want to come along?” Alex cleared his throat and looked back to Michael with a bit more hope than he would admit.

“You’ll be driving, Private? I don’t know… is it safe?”

“That was one time!” Alex exclaimed, feigning annoyance. “And I only hit the tree stump because I swerved to save an innocent squirrel’s life. Plus I wasn’t even going that fast, it just felt more like a bump. It’s not my fault that I don’t have powers that I can use to make sure I avoid all accidents.”

Michael laughed. “Fine, fine. I’ll go. I always feel safe with you anyways… even if getting in an accident is a great possibility.” He called Liz over then to order a coffee to go and two donuts.

“I already got a donut,” Alex remarked. “We can share.”

“One donut?” Michael said exasperated. “Who are you? We need more sustenance than that for our road trip.” Michael rolled his eyes as if Alex was crazy and Alex couldn’t help but grin stupidly.

The crisp fall air was warmed by the New Mexican sun and they rolled down the windows of Alex’s Explorer to let the wind sweep through. It was only a minute into their drive when Alex set the throwback punk music to blaring, not to drown out the silence or memories hanging between them but to invite them in.

They alternated between comfortable silence, singing along to the stereo and conversation surrounding their everyday life; there was even some reminiscing of the good ol high school days. They laughed at the ugly ass houses they passed and marveled at the expanse of the various ranches. 

Alex felt light. He kept stealing glances at Michael as he drove and marveled at how _different_ Michael looked lately. Lighter too, he guessed. 

“Did you ever go fishing?” 

“What?” Alex turned to Michael who had his hand out the window pressing against the wind, his curls flailing wildly.

“There was a guy and his kid fishing off the bridge we just went over,” Michael shrugged. “I was just curious. I’ve never been fishing.”

“Neither have I,” Alex answered. “But I don’t feel as if we’re missing out on anything.” Michael’s laugh filled the car.

“Me either. There’s a lot of other things I’d rather spend my day doing.” Alex looked over at him and their eyes locked. Michael definitely winked this time.

Alex continued onto an unpaved road and Michael spun the volume knob so that the music was still blaring above the clunking of the rocks on the road. Just a few minutes later Alex pulled into the reservation, letting out a pleasant sigh. 

“Do you want me to wait here for you?” Michael asked as Alex cut the ignition. “And take your time, I’m more than happy to hang out here and explore a bit.”

“No, you can come with me,” Alex answered immediately, scrunching his face a bit in surprise that Michael would ask that. “Greg will be happy to see you.” He smiled sincerely and made sure Michael knew he was wanted. They climbed out of the car, each grabbing a box, and made their way to Greg’s house.


	3. Ice Cream

**Three**

They got in the line for the new ice cream place the town over. One of Michael’s customers had been talking his ear off about it as he worked on her car and by the end of it his mouth was watering with anticipation. But Isobel yelled something about him not respecting her healthy lifestyle, Max was too moody with Liz being back but not talking to him and Maria was not quite up for friendly adventures with her ex quite yet. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t too upset with the rejection - he still hadn’t asked the person he actually wanted to go with. Nervously, Michael had bit the bullet and texted Alex, thrilled when he agreed to spend his afternoon off with him.

They filled their wait with light chit chat about work and their friends... and the other people in line. Every couple of minutes one of them would playfully bump the other, nodding in the direction of someone ahead of them in line. The men would stare at whatever crazy thing the person was doing, saying or wearing and try not to burst out laughing, either whispering to each other or silently communicating with wide eyes and head nods. 

When it was finally their turn, they both ordered two flavors each.

“Do you want a small, which is two balls of ice cream, or do you want a medium, which is four balls?” the woman behind the counter asked them.

“How many balls do you want, Alex?” Michael asked as he tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape.

“Two balls is good for me, but you may want more balls. You look kind of hungry.”

“I’m always hungry,” Michael drawled. He turned to Alex and winked, making sure to sweep his eyes up and down his body quickly. As he turned back to the counter he noticed Alex blush a bit and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love that he still had that effect on him.

They gathered their ice cream and paid before they made their way back outside to Michael’s truck.

“Let’s eat here,” Michael suggested when Alex started to climb into the front seat, though he left no room for Alex to disagree when he brought down and hopped on the tailgate. 

Michael watched Alex walk around and hop on the back of the truck, a smile forming on his lips without his permission. Alex settled down, leaving only an inch of air between their thighs. As if the closeness wasn’t enough for Michael to forget what he was supposed to be doing other than staring at Alex, he was distracted further when he heard a low moan escape from the man next to him. 

“This is so good,” Alex exclaimed, giving Michael a near euphoric look that made him stop breathing. “Here, try it.” Michael watched Alex’s hand bring a spoonful of ice cream up to his lips, Michael parting them obediently while locking eyes with Alex. He took the spoon in his mouth and slid the ice cream off, wrapping his tongue around the curves and sucking it in just slightly before swallowing and releasing the spoon. Michael moaned in happiness, not even trying to calm his thudding heart.

“Your balls are very good,” Michael said. Alex snorted and nearly fell back in laughter, the sound making Michael’s entire world light up.


	4. Pizza

**Four**

“What do you think, Alex? Who’s right - me or Maria? And you know there’s only one right answer.” Alex’s eyes shot to Isobel at the mention of his name but he had not one idea what she was talking about; both she and Maria were staring at him ready to gloat to the other with whoever he picked.

“Choose Maria,” Michael whispered to him from his place beside him in the booth. Alex glanced at him and saw Michael wearing a wicked smile.

“Maria.”

Isobel huffed and started arguing while Maria whooped in celebration. Max, Liz and Kyle joined in and soon their table at the Wild Pony was the loudest one. Alex figured it didn’t really matter when the owner of the bar was causing the most ruckus.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, slumping his shoulders forward in the process. It hadn’t been a particularly long day, but he was tired and hadn’t been planning on being overly social when he walked into the bar for one drink and a quick Maria catch up session before dinner.

“You know what sounds good?” Michael asked.

“Pizza?”

“Yes.”

“I was actually going to make one for dinner,” Alex said, catching Michael’s eye before glancing around their booth and table. He felt as if he and Michael were in their own little bubble - and he wanted to move it elsewhere. “Wanna go back to my house and leave these guys to disrupt other people’s night?”

“Yes.” Michael jumped up so fast that his knees knocked against the table and a few glasses rattled. Alex groaned as no one noticed, everyone still in their very loud conversations, and arguments. He loved his friends, his family, but he also loved quiet and peace. He exited the booth and both he and Michael said goodbye, barely getting a hand wave from Kyle. 

As they climbed into his car, Alex remembered that his original plan for the night was to stop at the grocery store for pizza toppings after work. He had not done that. Rolling his eyes at himself, he told Michael that they’d have to make a stop first, his heart fluttering just a bit as Michael nodded and his curls crowded his face. 

They made a beeline for the produce section when they entered the store, Alex only having to make one detour to avoid a nosy neighbor by the prepared fruit. 

“Broccoli, mushrooms…” he said as he picked up the items and handed them to Michael. “I have garlic, you don’t like peppers, we’ll get a couple fresh tomatoes instead of sauce… and bacon, we need bacon.”

Alex started toward the back of the store and the meat when he realized Michael wasn’t following. Turning around he saw him standing in the middle of the aisle, his arms full of groceries and his mouth nearly hanging open. 

“You okay, Guerin?”

“You remembered my favorite pizza.”

Alex felt the blush rising through his neck and cheeks, but Michael’s grin warded off any embarrassment that was bubbling up. 

“Well, it ended up being my favorite, too,” Alex said softly, returning Michael’s grin. “Let’s get the bacon so we can go eat.”

After grabbing the bacon - and a loaf of garlic bread and a carton of ice cream, “just in case the pizza blows up” Michael snarked as Alex questioned him - and paying, they made their way to Alex’s house amid light conversation.

As Alex rolled out the premade dough he had in his fridge, he kept glancing over at Michael chopping the veggies. His heart ached but only for a second. He couldn’t believe how natural this all felt, how well they moved around his kitchen together, how easily they made conversation and how comfortably they stayed in silence. 

They assembled the pizza, each one declaring they knew the “right” way, accidentally hip checking each other and throwing elbows to prove it. Alex slid the pizzas in the oven and opened a couple beers, asking Michael where he wanted to eat when really he wanted to ask something much more grand.


	5. Laser Tag

**Five**

“I’m done,” Isobel growled as she walked off without a look back. 

“Iz, come on. One more game,” Michael implored, starting toward her but stopping in his tracks when she turned to glare at him. 

“You know she’s just a sore loser,” Max said quietly. “We should have known this would happen when we came here tonight. Laser tag is not her specialty.”

Michael chuckled and spun back around to everyone. “So who’s up for another round?!” Every single one of his friends started mumbling and looking to the floor. Except Alex, who had already taken his credit card out of his pocket to play another game. 

“Fine,” he huffed. “You can all go, it’s not like we were supposed to be having a fun bonding night or anything.” Michael tried his hardest to sound sad and pull on their heartstrings just enough that they would cave for one more game. But Kyle and Maria were nearly out the door already and Max was not far behind. 

“I’m sorry, Mikey,” Liz said apologetically. “I’m glad we did this though, I was actually having a lot of fun.”

“That’s because you were on our team,” Alex laughed from behind Michael.

“It did help that we dominated even though we had one less player,” Liz laughed while pulling Alex in for a side hug. “All that winning wore me out though. I’ll see you guys later.” 

As Michael turned back to Alex he saw a near devilish smile creep across his face and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit turned on. 

“You wanna continue our streak?” Alex asked. Michael noted that he stepped just a bit closer to him than he needed to. “We can see if we can join the next group.”

Michael nodded perhaps a little too enthusiastically, groaning internally at himself. His and Alex’s friendship was at a great point and he was proud of them for building a pretty solid foundation; but he found himself wanting to spend as much time with him as possible, and sometimes he was afraid that desperation showed. 

Thankfully Alex didn’t seem to notice Michael’s internal freakout as he asked the next group waiting if they could join. They were more than happy to take the strangers on and placed Alex and Michael on the same team. 

Two games later, Alex and Michael had racked up two more wins and were eyeing more. 

“One more game, but let’s change teams,” one of the guys on the other team announced. He had switched himself and one of the girls to be on Michael and Alex’s team when Alex spoke up.

“Let’s switch it up entirely,” Alex suggested. Michael stared at him in confusion but was met with only that devilish smile once again. “Guerin and I have been on the same team all night and we’ve won every game - let’s see which one of us is actually the best at laser tag. We’ll be on different teams.” Michael’s heart raced a bit as one of the guys remade the teams and they entered the pirate-themed room. 

Michael stalked around the corners and tried to create a strategy with one of the girls. But she was having none of it and just ran whichever way she wanted it seemed. He sighed deeply. He and Alex had been such a great team, and them having each other’s backs while moving fluidly through the dark maze was what made it so much fun. Now Michael was just wishing that time would be up. 

He had just found a good lookout spot right under his team’s base when he found himself flying to the wall he had been hiding behind. 

“What the-” He couldn’t finish his sentence, or his thought, before a pair of lips were crashing into his. It had been a long time but he would never forget the feel of Alex’s lips. Michael dropped his weapon and brought his hands up to Alex’s face, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He moaned into it, and he might have been embarrassed by the greediness he was displaying if he didn’t hear Alex return it.

But then his mouth was empty and his lips cold. He looked into Alex’s eyes and despite the darkness he saw the same need and want that he was feeling. The one minute warning was announced and in near slow motion Michael watched Alex bring up his gun, aim for his chest and shoot. Showing absolutely no remorse, Alex turned his gun to Michael’s team’s base target and shot three times, smoke rising in Alex’s victory and Michael’s defeat. Alex then smiled at him and ran away, ducking behind walls as he went.

As the remaining seconds of the game wound down, Michael could just stand still, trying to process what just happened. He couldn’t stop the happiness from taking over and was still buzzing with giddiness as he walked into the lobby after the final buzzer sounded.

“You guys want to play another?”

“I think we’ll end it here,” Michael said, grinning at Alex. 

“Yeah, we’ll end it on a high note,” Alex agreed, playfully bumping into Michael and quickly twisting his finger around Michael’s pinky before releasing it. Michael was sure Alex could hear how loud his heart was beating and he didn’t give one fuck.


	6. Planet 7

**+1**

They had only been at Planet 7 for a half hour and Alex was already tired of it. He had already had two guys come up to him and ask to dance and one more “suggest” it by wagging his hips way too close to him. He knew there weren’t many places in Roswell or the area where these guys could openly dance with others, but he was not here for it.

Alex glanced around the club looking for Michael. They had come together, Michael offering to drive since Alex’s house was on the way. When they arrived Isobel immediately pulled them apart demanding Michael needed to help her get drinks for everyone and Alex needed to scope out a table. So that is what he was trying to do, stare down the people hogging the larger tables so they would vacate and he could sweep in claiming it for their group.

His eyes met Michael’s and he was met with a smile that radiated from across the room. As Michael made his way over to him, he couldn’t help but return it. 

“Isobel found a table over there,” Michael said, pointing clear across the club. Alex scoffed. 

“But she told me to find a table. She is something else.”

“To say the least,” Michael laughed.

Just as they turned to head toward the table that now also had Maria, Liz and Kyle at it, a man jumped right in front of Alex.

“I’ve been noticing you for a while now, and I ought to complain to Spotify for you not being named this week’s hottest single.”

Michael choked back a laugh and Alex couldn’t hide his eye roll of annoyance. Without thinking, he retorted, “I’m not single.”

He stilled, staring straight ahead; he had not meant to say that and he was embarrassed at himself. The man didn’t bat an eyelash and immediately turned to Michael, “Do you wanna dance?”

Alex’s head spun quickly to Michael; it was becoming hard to breathe. But warmth filled him when he was met with the softest look and smile. “Umm, I’m not single either,” Michael said quietly, his eyes never leaving Alex.

Turning fully to Michael, Alex wrung his hands together, too nervous to get his hopes up. 

“I don’t want to be single,” Michael reassured him as if he knew what Alex was thinking. 

“I don’t want to be either,” Alex answered. He smiled when he saw Michael visibly relax. A wave of relief washed over him; Alex always knew what Michael to hear and he was glad that he still had that intuition. 

Alex saw Michael open his mouth to say something when yet another guy interrupted them.

“Do you want to grab a drink?” the tall blonde asked Michael. Alex couldn’t contain his scoff.

“I’m here with someone,” Michael answered, winking at Alex. 

Alex felt the blush heat up his cheeks, but was shaken from his mini trance by the same guy asking him the same question. 

“I’m the one he’s here with,” Alex said confidently as he locked eyes with Michael. 

“Well, you two look good together. Enjoy,” the guy said as he walked away, Alex’s eyes never leaving Michael’s. 

Michael reached across the space and and grabbed one of Alex’s hands. He wrapped his fingers through Michael’s and squeezed, his heart fluttering in his throat.

“Do you want to get out of here? Maybe grab a late dinner somewhere?” Alex asked gingerly, still not believing this was real after wanting it for so long.

“I really, really do,” Michael answered without hesitation. 

Alex smiled and led Michael out to his truck, their drinks and their friends forgotten. The only thing on his mind was this first date and the possibility of a lifetime more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
